


My Invisible Love

by MegaAwesomeNinja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAwesomeNinja/pseuds/MegaAwesomeNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love him but he doesn't know." "I love her but she doesn't know." Rose Ravenwood and Zayn Malik secretly are in love with each other but one chooses to accept that they're in love and the other just simply doesn't know what they're feeling.One treats the other like they're not even there while they're secretly caring about the other.There's a constant thought that ones love is invisible.Find out which one keeps their feelings back and which one accepts their feelings for the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All That Hard Work Down the Drain

Chapter 1: All That Hard Work Down The Drain

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rose I need help the pot is going to explode!!" Harry yells from the kitchen.

I drop my broom and run to the kitchen I see that the pot of soup I was making is over flowing to the floor great more to clean up.I hurry over and the steam burns my wrist but I turn off the stove and the soup stops boiling.I quickly go to the sink and run cold water over the burn it hurt for a while but it soon stopped.

"Harry please get me a bandage please.They're in the drawer by the stove."

"Here you go.Aww that must hurt.Are you okay?" 

"Yeah I'm fine." I say and wrap my hand I then get the mop from beside the fridge and start to clean.

"You didn't even scream you're like super human." Harry says.

"That's what happens when you do things like this for a living.It makes you strong." 

"You know you can take a break every once in while." 

"Yeah but I choose not too."

"Okay it's your choice." 

"If you don't mind but could you get my broom for me." I ask.

"Sure it's upstairs right?" Harry asks.

"Yes and thanks." I say and continue my mopping.

He returns with the broom and I'm done with my mopping I wash my hands and look in the pot to see that enough chicken noodle soup has survived.I grab five bowls,four spoons,and a fork for Liam.I set them on the table and put soup in each bowl.

"Dinner time!" I yell and hear thuds of feet come down the stairs.They wanted chicken noodle soup for dinner for some reason but after they eat I have to go back to my flat.

"Yes this is going to be good." Niall says and quickly sits down and starts eating.

"Be carefu-" 

"Ow that's hot!" Niall yells.

"It's hot." I say to late.

Everyone laughs and I crack a smile.But soon they all finish their food and head back to their rooms and I wash the dishes.

"I'M LEAVING BYE GUYS!!" I yell so they can hear.

"BYE ROSE!" Harry yells back.I smile.

~ROSE'S FLAT~

I get home and put my stuff down and go to check my phone I turn it on a I have a missed call it's from my landlord.

Voice mail from landlord

Rose I'm sorry to tell you this but you need to move out of your flat I'm aware that you have paid all your rent on time.Since you stayed here but this building is for closing and all people that live here has to move out.I'm sorry.

I fall to the floor with the thought of where I was going to stay it was hard to make that money to give him and now I have to move all was lost to me all my hard work was gone.They question where am I going to stay?


	2. Chapter 2 What Will I Do?

Chapter 2: What Will I Do?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up with the worry of were I was going to stay I wasn't going to ask the guys if I could stay at their place that would be really bad if I did.So I called the people I knew that would hopefully help me that's all I had was hope.

"Hey mom are you there?"

"Rose is that you? Is something wrong?"

"No,but can I ask you something?"

"Yes honey you know you can ask me anything."

"Well I sorta need a place to stay."

"What do you mean you need a place to stay.Did you get kicked out for not paying the rent?"

"I kinda did get kicked out but it wasn't because of rent the building is for closing."

"Oh,Darling I would let you stay but there has been some things that have come up and I just can't I'm so sorry Rosie."

"What happened mom why can't I stay?"

"You just can't okay I'm sorry.Bye Rosie love you." 

"Bye mom love you."

Well that's just peachy not even my own mother wants to have me to stay in the house I grew up in that is some messed up crap.Oh well can't help my mothers strange reasons.Here goes another call.

(Several Rejected Calls Later)

"Uhg" I called every person I had on my contacts and not one let me would let me stay with them I guess I finally figured who my true friends and family members are.I give up I'll just live on the streets like a hobo but a hobo with money.Can things get any worse?

*Buzz Buzz* I hear the sound of the buzzer of my door I get up and open the door to find Dan the owner of the building standing in front of me this is gonna be good.Note the sarcasm. 

"Are you Ms.Rose Ravenwood?"

"Yes sir"

"I'm here to inform you that all people living in the building will have to move out by Friday which is tomorrow.I'm sorry that we have to tell you this on short notice have a nice day ma'am."

"Thank you for telling me that have a nice day sir." I closed the door and leaned up against the door and slid down to the floor.I just had to ask that question didn't I? Well I guess I better start packing.I'm going to be a hobo with money but maybe the guys can let me stay until I find a place only one way to find out.

~HARRY'S POV~

I sat on the couch watching the telly just being lazy flipping through the channels then I stop to listen to the news.

A apartment building is being for-closed to be knocked down and made into a new mall lots of people will be without a home on Friday afternoon.Now back to you Grace.

That was the apartment that Rose lives in oh no she will be homeless what will she do?I'm going to ask Liam is she can stay.

"LIAM LIAM!!"


	3. Chapter 3:I'm18 I Have To Go To School And I'm Homeless Can I Stay With You?

Chapter 3:I'm18 I Have To Go To School And I'm Homeless Can I Stay With You?  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~••~•~•~•  
"What do you want!?" Liam shouted from the kitchen.  
"Can Rose stay with us!"  
"She has a flat she lives in why does she need to stay with us?"  
"Wrong the place she's staying at is for-closing tomorrow. "  
"Oh well she ca-"

*Ring Ring* The sound the house phone made.  
"Ello who's this?"

~•~ROSE'S POV~•~

"Hey Liam I'm have a situation at my flat and I don't have a place to stay do you mind if I could stay with you? I don't have to if you don't want me to. It's I really need a place to stay I'm 18 and still have to go school and I'm almost-." I explained starting to cry a little.

"What's wrong? Are you crying? Don't cry. You can stay if you keep our living place a secret."

"I r-really can? Liam I all ready keep the place you live a secret."

"That's right you're our maid.I don't really think of you as a our maid but as a friend"

"Thank you Liam! I'll be over tomorrow.Thank you!"

"You're welcome bye Rose see you tomorrow"

"Bye"

I hung up and screamed I can't believe he let me stay I really need to like start packing now so I can get it I can sell the couches and the coffee table to make a little money. Well I start to pack when my phone rings.

"Hello"

"Hey werewedfgkfjkdfgj"

The call ends who the fuck was that? Well now I really need to stop getting side tracked.

~~~The Next Day Which Is Friday~~

I go to the house really early with all my stuff I sold the coffee table and the couches which surprised me I got my money yesterday. I get my keys for the house out and enter the house with my five suit cases of clothes and shoes.Plus the other two with my accessories and my pillow and my stuffed bear that my dad gave me.

I know that's a lot of stuff but I'm the kind of girl that is prepared. So anyway I put my bags two at a time behind the couch in the living room. Then I close the door and go to the kitchen and start to cook something maybe some bacon and fried Ice cream with some strawberries and whipped cream. That sounds good,I get the stuff and turn on the stove I let it heat up and then I put the bacon in to let it cook.

Meanwhile the bacon is cooking I prepare the fried ice cream and I cut up some strawberries and put them in a bowl and rinsed them and while doing this. I started singing Little Bird by Ed Sheeran the strawberries reminded me of that song. The bacon was done and so I needed to fry the ice cream I did so and I heard someone come to the kitchen.

I don't know who it is but I'm sure it's one of the boys I don't even bother to see who it is but I hear them go to the fridge. I don't think they know I'm here but how can they not know I'm here when there is ice cream crackling from being fried.But then I hear them yell and then glass hits the floor not again.

"Ahh!!! Wait it's only Rose." Niall says.

"I'm I really that scary looking? I mean I knew I wasn't that pretty but I never knew I was scary." I say jokingly.

"You just scared me I didn't know you were here. But why are you here? I thought you only came on Mondays,Tuesdays, and Thursday."

"Nice to see you to Niall." I reply with a smile.

"You know what I mean.'' 

"My flat is being for-closed and I asked Liam if I could stay."

"Oh.What's ya cooking?"

"Fried ice cream,bacon with strawberries and whipped cream"

"That sound good."

"I know right."

"Hey can you give me some plates?"

"Sure."

He goes next to me and gets the plates from the cupboard and hands me one and puts the rest on the table.

"Thanks"

"Welcome"

I hear the other boys come down and before they sit down they give me a hug except for Zayn he always ignores me.So I'm used to him doing stuff like that. They sit down and start some chatter I get the whip cream from the fridge and put some on the strawberries. 

"This is really good best yet Rosy." Niall complements. 

"Thanks"

"He's right the ice cream is good." Harry says.

"Just doing my job. Now will you excuse me I'll start cleaning your rooms and collect your laundry."

"You always clean.Can't you take a break?" Louis says.

"Yeah maybe we should pay you to take a break." Liam suggests. 

"Nope I'm fine just eat and please put the plates in the sink."

"Will do."

"Thanks Liam"

I leave the kitchen and grab my broom and go to Harry's room and start to clean.

~LIAM'S POV~

"Hey guys except for Harry I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Louis asks.

"Rose is stay with us until she can find a place to stay.Okay."

"YES! ROSIE IS STAYING WITH US!!" Louis screamed.

"Yes she is now clam yo self."

Zayn just gets up and puts his plate in the sink and walks away. What's his problem every time we talk about Rose he leaves and every time he sees her he avoids her I will never understand that boy he treats her as if she's invisible.

I put mine and the boys plates in the sink but decide to put them in the dishwasher. That's right I didn't tell Rose where her room is so here's the time to tell her. Now where is she?

~ROSE'S POV~

I start to clean the stair case rails when Liam comes to me and tells me to follow him he shows me to my room I'll be staying in it's really dusty but it's a nice shade of blue with a queen sized bed and the closet is a walk in one and I have a dresser and a desk. I'll have a lot of cleaning to do before I can put my stuff in here.

He leaves to get my bags I tell him to leave them outside the door because I really want to have room to clean and it's A LOT of dust. This will take the whole day.Well better start.


	4. Chapter 4 This Is A Really Bad Day

Chapter 4: This Is A Really Bad Day

I finally finished my work and the room looks fabulous every thing is were it's supposed to be and I crash on my bed being exhausted from the cleaning. Then I hear the boys say that their going to go out and I'm stuck all alone in this house which I don't mind it's just I get scared of the attic it's really creepy up there. Trust me I've been up there once it's really scary.

So anyway I descend the stairs and go to the kitchen and look for something to cook but there is nothing in the fridge completely nothing empty.

"Great I have to go out in public.."

I grab my hoody and wallet,lock the door then head out to go to the store that's only 3 blocks away that's really nothing to walk. As I'm walking I step in a hole on the the side walk and fall face first and collide with the ground. I go to get up but I fall again because I step in another one but this time I twisted my ankle.

"Well that's just peachy." (Note the sarcasm)

Can this day get any worse? I shouldn't have said that right about when I was about to enter the store. This car speeding splashes water all over me and well I was really mad but I had no choice but to enter the building looking like a hobo. I went in limping and instantly received strange looks but I ignored them but there was this one woman who looked at me really weirdly she was scary.

I put some things in the basket to make some cake and fried chicken also I got some marshmallows and a can of pineapples. I went to check out and the line was so long you would think it went all the way to China. Every check out aisle was that way. Once again could this get any worse?

After several hours of waiting finally it was my turn to checkout, I spoke to soon the cashier went to go home but at least this one cashier was open I went to him and he scanned my things but when I thought this were just getting any better. I went to put my things on my credit card it wouldn't word the machine was broken and I had to pay cash good thing I had cash.

I limped 3 blocks and I was just 2 feet from the steps of the house everything falls and hits the ground. I go to check it the eggs,flour, and sugar is okay but only half a dozen survive as for the flour and sugar well lets just say it was just enough to make only a half of a on layer cake.

"Just my day."

I go to get my keys and to my surprise they aren't there in my pocket I look down at my jeans and there's a giant hole in the pocket. How great is that? I knock on the door once then twice and realize that the boys are out. Really? Really? But I see the door cracked and it's slightly open,Oh no someone broke in.I go to the side of the house in the bushes grab the baseball bat that I hide there and enter the house along with what's left of the groceries.

I frantically search for the intruder I search everywhere in all the rooms too there was no one in the house so I just put the bat down and assumed that the person left. I put the things in the kitchen table and start to cook the chicken and cake when I feel someone cover my mouth. I scream but it's muffled.Oh NO!

~ZAYN'S POV~

I decided not to go with the boys today I didn't feel like going for some reason but I stayed in my room for the longest time when I see Rose enter my room with a bat in her hand. I was scared to death but didn't make a sound she went to my closet and the bathroom. I can't believe she didn't see me. She's almost invisible to me and I guess she kinda sees me as invisible as well.

~ROSE'S POV~

He whispers something in my ear and I immediately know who it is it's Malcum my ex great.

"Is anyone here?" He asks in a whisper.

"No"

"Good" He says normal.

"How did you get in? How did you find out where I live?"

"I have my ways."

"Well I will put you in jail for breaking and entering." I say coldly.

"I had to take to you"

"About what how you cheated on me twice oh wait it was six times wasn't it."

''I didn't do it on purpose."

"Yeah right I saw you take a girl that was at your friends party to the bedroom you took her."

"I was drunk."

"Still you did it.''

"I know what I did was wrong but can you give me chance?"

"Malcum I gave you multiple chances and you know what you took my kindness for granted and threw it away.I can't have a person in my life that take my kindness for granted.Okay."

"Just one more chance?"

"No Malcum I can't I just can't"

"Whatever so you can just say no to a person who really cares for you and get them out of your life?"

"YOU NEVER CARED FOR ME MALCUM SO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

He walks over to the living room and picks up a picture of the boys and walks over to me and shoves it in my face and starts questioning me. 

"Rose who are these guys?"

"Why do I have to tell you?"

"DAMN IT ROSE ANSWER ME!" He says angry and throws the picture on the ground making me jump.

"ARE YOU THEIR SEX SLAVE?"

"WHAT NO WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!''

"RIGHT SO YOU ARE ONLY "FRIENDS" WITH FIVE GUYS THAT DOESN'T SEEM RIGHT!" 

"EVEN IF THAT WAS TRUE WHY WOULD I TELL YOU?''

"BECAUSE I CARE!"

"NO YOU DON"T!"

He then turns his attention to a vase next to the stair case I know what he's going to do but I wasn't fast enough he throws it at my head and I fall backwards things start going hazy and all I hear. Is things crashing and occasional objects hit my body, I never seen him this aggressive he was never this way.

Then the sounds of crashing objects stops and I hear two voices one that sounds like is being beat the crap out of and one that's really mad. Then I hear Zayn's voice boom all through the room. I didn't even know he was here I was for sure no one was here.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER NEVER COME BACK UNLESS YOU WANT ME AND THE POLICE ON YOU!!'' Zayn screams to Malcum and then the front door opens and closes really loudly.

Things are starting to go in and out but the last thing I see is Zayn's handsome face that reminds me why I love him so much and when I mean love I mean I LOVE him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HELLO peeps hows it going?

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there is more to come I might update Wednesday might.So I leave you with these questions: What will Zayn do? What will the boys say? Will Malcum come to the hospital? And Does Zayn also LOVE Rose?

P.S. DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT eat anything,ANYTHING from your purse or your friends purse that looks old because it may be old and trust me I learned that the hard way.

BYE BYE

♪~☺MegaAwesomeNinja☺~♪


	5. Chapter 5 You Have Been Hit With A Vase Now Take A Rest

~ZAYN'S POV~

I sit outside of Rose's hospital room hoping she's okay he threw that vase at her pretty hard it made her pass out.Who was he anyway?

"Hey what happened?'' Harry asks me.

"A guy was in the house and he got angry and threw a vase at Rose's head now she's here." I explain.

"How did he get in it was locked wasn't it? Rose always locks the door when she's the only one in the house."

"I guess he picked it.Now we have to get a new lock."

"Can we see her now?" Liam asks.

"The nurse said she would tell us to come in." I explain.

"Well I want to see her now." Niall says,the nurse comes out and she explains that she can't be active much and if she has a headache then she needs to rest this will go on for about a week.We go in and see that she's awake.

"Are you okay Rose Bud?" Louis asks and gives her a hug,for some reason I don't want him to hug her.What's up with that.I shake it off.

"Yeah I'm fine Lou Bear just a little bruised that's all no biggy." Rose explained sitting up on the bed.I can't stand that she called him that name.What's this new feeling?

~NIALL'S POV~ 

I look at Zayn and when Louis hugged Rosie I think I saw his face change to like jealousy could Zayn like Rose? Nah he has Perrie.

~ROSIE'S POV~ 

''The nurse said that I can leave if I feel fine which I do so do you guys mind if one of you drive me back to the house?" I said getting up.

"I'll do it come on Rose." Zayn volunteered,for the first time since I started working for them this is the most I have ever heard Zayn say to me and he never offered to do anything for me wow.The boys look shocked as well.

"O-Okay meet you guys back at the house." I say to the boys who were still in shock,I follow Zayn to his car and I go to open my door but he opens it instead wow.I get in and the rest of the car ride home is quiet and awkward.

I push the door open surprised that no one has come in here and stole anything great more things to clean up.I go to get the broom and dust pan to clean up all the glass but I hear Zayn say something.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you.''

"I asked you what you're doing with the broom?''

"I'm going to clean up all the glass and stuff okay." I go to walk but he stops me and jerks the broom and the dust pan out of my hand.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked shocked that he did that and the fact he talked to me.

"The nurse said that you need to rest no working,now go rest." He said pointing upstairs.

"But I don't want to okay just give me the broom back."

"You just got hit with a vase and you want to clean go take a rest now!'' Zayn said almost yelling.

"Zayn you don't have to yell at her." Liam said.

"Don't yell at Rose Bud." Louis said.

"But he's right you need to rest for the next couple days,Rose just go and rest." Niall explained.

"We'll clean up here don't worry." Harry added.

"Fine but I will be working as soon as I feel better got it.'' I explained and walked to my room and put myself in the covers and worried about them cleaning the house they would mess it up even more.Then I heard a crash Oh. No.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

So sorry that the chapter is not long but the next chapter might be longer but I'm not making any promises okay.

The next chapter I will give a hint to what it will be like Zayn confesses to himself that he likes or shall I say loves Rose,and the truth about Zayn and Perrie comes out. 

I just want to let you I ship Zerrie and have nothing against her it's just for the fanfic.


	6. Chapter 6: Surprised

~3 WEEKS LATER~ 

I am sitting on the couch in the living room looking for a apartment that fits my money budget and all of them are like way off the roof for money.So I just stopped looking after a hour of this,getting off the couch and into the kitchen for some food to find Niall with his head stuck in the fridge like always.

"Niall what are you looking for?"

"Um..I don't know but I'm hungry,can you make some food?" He says with a smile.

"Oh Niall fine what do you want to eat?"

"Fried chicken and potatoes."

"Okay give me the chicken and some potatoes in the bottom of the fridge." 

"Okay here." He says giving me the ingredients I went to get the salt and other things to make fried chicken.

"Thank you Niall now can you put the pan on the stove and turn it on and please put some grease in the pan." He does so and returns to the couch leaving me to cook okay let's start with cleaning the chicken.

~ZAYN'S POV~

For the past 3 weeks I've felt weird around Rose I mean every time I get around her my stomach goes all weird and I find myself fumbling over my words.I often wondered what this feeling was and have come to conclude that I think I'm in love with her.

But then I try to tell myself that I'm not but then I always end up thinking about her always,yep I'm in love with her.Then what do I tell Perrie she's my girl friend that is what I think we are,well that's what everyone else thinks we are but we're not.Management put us together so it would help us on our albums selling.

No one knows the truth only us and management but how can I explain that to Rose.All this is making my head hurt.I decide to go out back were the flowers grow I like looking at them.

When I get out there Rose is there clipping some roses,that's funny Rose is picking roses.I want to say something to her but she leaves before I can.I sigh I have to tell her sometime and also break up with Perrie so what a better time to do it than now.

~ROSE'S POV~ 

I put the pink roses in a vase and set it in the middle of the table it looks pretty,Niall is still sitting at the couch but with the chicken I just made in his hand.I look at my watch and it's all ready 5:00 p.m.

Wow it really doesn't feel like it I walk out of the kitchen and go to head up stairs when the door bell rings.Who could that be? I answer it and see that it's Perrie.

"Hi Perrie what brings you here?"

"Oh Zayn said he needed to tell me something.Where is he?"

"Oh,I-" I was cut off by Zayn.

"I'm right here babe." He says and gives Perrie a hug,now I feel sad.

"Okay what did you need to tell me?" Perrie asked pulling away from the hug.

"Come to my room I'll tell you there." Zayn replies and leads her to his room shutting the door behind him.I close the door and let out a little sigh.

"I wonder what he has to "tell her"." Niall says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up Niall,if you need me I'll be in the garden." I say with a little anger.

"What's gotten into you?" 

I went into the garden and lied down on the soft grass looking at the starry sky,so beautiful then that's when tears fill my eyes.I practically loved Zayn but I knew it was one sided love where I only loved him even if I did tell him how I felt it wouldn't make a difference it would only make him avoid me more and it would be very awkward so.I feel sad but they soon disappear when I hear someone behind me.

Not bothering to look to see who it is I continued to look at the night sky with my built up teared eyes everything is blurry which makes me laugh.

"What's funny?"

I decided to turn my head to look to see who it was,it was Zayn the last person who I wanted to see.

"Oh,nothing." I say sadly.

"Are you crying?" He says with concern.

"Oh no, that happens to me when I lie down for a long time plus I didn't blink for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Well that's a lie.

"Okay" He replies with unsureness in his voice,this is the most he has every talked to me which is surprising.I feel an arm around me then pull me next to him,the feeling is alien to me I haven't felt this feeling in a long time it makes me miss it.But I pull away instantly knowing he has a girlfriend which should be here.Where's Perrie?

"Sorry I have something to do." I go to get up but he grabs my hand before I could leave.

"Rose I think I'm in love with you." And the feelings hit me like a strong wind over whelming me with confusion,love,and some other feeling.My brain is not comprehending what he just said,I don't get it.It's a joke isn't it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sorry I haven't updated for a long time I just had A LOT of things I was busy with and couldn't get around to writing please don't hate me.

 

T.V. Show quote #1 "Why do you want me to say my name *cellphone button sounds*" 

If you can guess what show the quote is from you will get a dedication for the next chapter. 

*HINT* 

This show has creatures such as:Demons,Angels,and Werewolves 

The main characters names start with a D and a S. 

Bye Bye hope you vote and all that good stuff. 

 

P.S. sorry it's short I'll try my best to make my chapters longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 To Many Things To Think About

Okay am I hearing this right because if I'm not then that would be very embarrassing.

"Rose Rose?"

"Huh?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Zayn asks with pleading eyes.

"What about Perrie?"

"We were really never dating." Zayn confused,What? What? They were never really dating they had everybody fulled.Why hasn't he told anybody else? And like he read my mind.

"We didn't tell anybody because management told us to keep quiet and you know how intimidating they are,they're scary."

"But you could have told us about that we would've went along with it." I explain.

"Yeah bu-"

"But what Zayn really.Do you know what I went through? You didn't even talk to me since I came to work here and now that you have you want me to be your girlfriend!" I say with anger.

"I know I didn't talk to you I'm sorry but there was a good reason for that."

"I'm sorry that's what everybody says that what he said that's what my mom said that's also what my ex best friend said when she stabbed my back! I'm so sick of the word sorry!! Please just leave me alone Zayn." I say with tears threatening to come pouring out and run to the house crying,leaving Zayn speechless.

"What's wrong Rose?!" Niall asks.

"Nothing!" I yell back and run to my room and lock my door,and sit in the corner of my bed tears streaming.But why am I crying why should I be crying really there is no reason for me to be crying and I instantly stop crying.

"I'm seriously bipolar." I say with a smirk,I feel my phone vibrate and I check who it was and it was Mum.

"Hello Mum?" I asked.

"Rose?" She says worried.

"Mum what's wrong?" I say worried.

"Dad's in the hospital come quickly..'' She says now crying.

"I'll be there hold on mum bye see ya in a little bit." I hang up and grab my backpack and rush down stairs.

"Somebody take my to the hospital now!!" I say.

"Why?" Louis asks.

"I'll explain later just somebody take me I don't have a car."

"Okay I'll take you." Harry says.

I run to his car and get in he's now in and we are speeding to the hospital Dad I'll be there.

~~~~~~~~~

"Mum!' I yell which get's her attention.

"Where's Dad?" I ask.

"He's sleeping right now."

"What happened to him?"

"They said that he had a stroke."

"What? Will he be okay?"

"Yeah he has to take it slow though."

"Can we go in now?"

"I think we can."

"Okay I'm going in." I enter the room and see my Dad laying there it made me cry he could have died this is the second time he almost died I was in a car crash with him he was bleeding badly.

But when we got to hospital they got him patched up along with me in the end he was fine.I always adored my father for his strength he was always strong no matter what happened to him.That's why I love him so much.

I hear the door open I turn to see who it was and the guys are here,I quickly wipe me tears away but not in time because Zayn sees me. He comes over to me and hugs me I look at my Dad again but i can't help but cry again.I turn around so that I'm sobbing on Zayn shoulder why do I have so many emotions.There are just to many things to think about.I wished the thoughts would go away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

~2 Months Later~ 

The doctor said that Dad had 4 months to live the cancer was bad and it was spreading and fast there was nothing they could do for him.I spent the last 2 months with my Dad and Mom also having going back and forth from the boys house and my own,they gave me time off but I still go and do my job when they're not home I still have the key.

2 more months the doctor said Dad is supposed to live,I love my Dad so much I don't want him to go and we still haven't told my other siblings they're always "to busy" for us they never came around and when they did they treated Mom and Dad like crap.

Well I guess I should call them and tell them even though Dad told me not to,they need to know even if they are heartless.

First I should lock up the boys house and head back home I finally found a house not an apartment but a house and it has warm water.

I lock the door and go to my car which I got by working four jobs at different times there is just too many things going on right now and it hurts my head a lot.I unlock the door to my car and get in I then feel my phone vibrate I pull it out and there I see a message from my Mom.

Mom: Dad's in the hospital and it's not good,come quickly. 

"Oh I hope he's going to be okay." I tell myself out loud and a tear slips out of my eye and I start my car heading to hospital.

~ZAYN'S POV~ 

The boys and I finally got back from the tour and everything has been a hassle since the press heard that me and Perrie broke up and well I am tired and so are the boys.Rose and I have been staying touch and I still have strong feelings for her.He father has cancer and she said it doesn't look good at all she always cried on the phone and so many times I wished I was there for her.But I still comforted her on the phone it hurts me to have her feel sad.

We told her to take a break and spend time with her Father but she still came and cleaned the house even though it was all ready clean.I go into the kitchen and see a note on the fridge yup she came.I read the note.

If this is Niall reading this then I have cooked your favorite fried chicken,but if it's not then don't eat Niall's chicken.Okay I have came by everyday since you guys where on tour and you have no idea how fast dust builds up and I made sure everthing was all right and no one broke in,no one did so your okay nothing was stolen. 

I didn't listen to you guys about the time off thing but I still have a lot of time to see my Dad so no worries but I'm scared he's not going to be okay but always look at the bright side.I stocked the pantry with all kinds of food so you guys don't have to go out to eat and there is food in the fridge that you can just heat up enjoy I'll see you guys tomorrow. 

Love,Rose

That's Rose never taking a break I can't wait to see her,well time to eat. 

~ROSE'S POV~ 

I meet Mom in the hall way and I see her siting down crying her eyes out I rush over to her and hug her.

"Mom,What's wrong? What did they say about Dad?" I ask worried. 

"They...said...he..only..has 4 weeks to live." She says in between tears. 

My world came crashing down in those words only 4 weeks to live why does he have to die? WHY DOES HE HAVE TO DIE!?

I start to cry and when I start I don't stop tear after tear running down my face why do all the people I care about either die or back stab me only leaving my broken in the end? Why? 

"Why?" I whisper.

"C-can I-I see him?" I ask through tears.

"Yeah." Mom replies letting a sad smile come across he face.

I walk in and see him awake and he has a smile on his face like always he has that smile.

"Hey sport what's wrong? Did you step on a hot noodle again?" He says smiling and I start to cry again and I run over to him and sob on his chest.

"You heard huh?" He says stroking my hair.

"Y-yeah,Dad how can smile at a time like this?" I ask.

"Because life is so much better when you smile and I want to spend my last days smiling so smile Rosie you look beautiful with that smile of yours." He explains,this is one reason of millions why I love my Dad he always looks at the bright side.

"Okay." I say and try to pull off a smile.

"There it is that sweet smile." He says and ruffles my hair.

"Hey! Why'd you do that!?"

"Because."

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Dad!?"

"What? Sorry if I want to know these things?"

"Well not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I like him I might even love him but I'm not sure he asked me out one time but I didn't reply and when I was about to answer him he left to go on tour.But I still love him but now that he's back I think he feels the same way because I give him an answer."

"It's still that Zack boy isn't it?"

"Dad,it's Zayn not Zack."

"Oh right but you never know until you find out,tell him how you feel honey that's what I did to get your Mother.I asked he out to a picnic under the stars and when we got there and ate and talked a long time I finally told he I truly loved her and here we are we have you.I just hope that my 2 other children could be like you instead of being so hateful."

"That's so sweet Dad and I'm sure Bella and Jase love you it's just me they don't like I'm the half sister they never wanted."

"Don't say that now go and tell that boy that you love him." He says patting my back.

"Are you going to be okay? Are you sure?"

"I'm going to be okay Moms here and I'm sure,now go before he goes somewhere."

"Okay bye Dad,love you."

I walk out the and hug my Mom and she goes in the room and I go to my car,Dad was right I shouldn't hold my feelings back you never Know until you find out.

~~~ 

"Hey Zayn I have to tell you someth--" I say but see him on the couch with another girl well so much for telling him how I feel.

"Tell me what?" He asks.

"Oh never mind I forgot,I just wanted to check up on you guys." I say instead of the truth.

"Who's this?" The brunette girl next to Zayn asks.

"I'm Rose their maid." I say being polite.

"Oh the maid." She says in a discussed tone well I'm to found of you either princess.

"And your name is?"

"It's Miranda." She answers with a role of her eyes I hope they get stuck.

"Well I guess I better get home I just wanted to see if you guys got home fine." I say sad.

"Hey Rose you live here." He says.

"No I forgot to tell you I found a house and I moved my stuff out so no I don't live here anymore." I explain.

"Oh,that's good." He says.

"Anyway better get on my way you two have fun." I say and go for the door but Zayn opens the door for me and gives me a hug but whispers something in my ear. 

"She's just a friend,nothing else." 

"It's good to see you too Zayn." I say and leave.

'Bye Rose see you tomorrow!" He yells from the door way and waves. 

"BYE!." I wave back. and hop in my car.

"Well so much for that." I say to myself out loud and drive off. 

~ZAYN'S POV~ 

I was so glad to see her but did it really have to be when my ex-ex-girlfriend decided to have a surprise visit.How did she even find me?

"Who was that?" She asks in her really annoying high pitched voice this is one reason I broke up with her and the fact that she didn't even care about me.

"She told you our maid and our best friend." I answer hoping she would stop talking.

"Yeah right,listen Zayn I want to get back together with you so what do you say huh?"

"Really after what you said to me that you never cared about me and now after all this time you want to get back together! NO! NEVER! NOW LEAVE!." I yell.

"You will and for that you watch and that little "friend of yours better watch her back she's got something coming to her." She says and storms of the house boy am I glad she's gone but is she really serious about Rose?Nah she'll be okay.I hope Rose didn't get the wrong idea.Well time to go asleep. 

~ROSE'S POV~

I was so stupid of course he moved on he's freakin' Zayn Malik why would he want to date a maid a person like me.Well let's just focus on my jobs and my Dad I have no distractions now time to go asleep.I have to get up early for my job at the mall,then my job at Starbucks,then my other job.And I have go see my Dad.

So many jobs and I'm so glad that I'm out of school because if I was in school then I would have a major problem.So many things to do tomorrow I don't know how I do it.Maybe the boys are right I need to take a long break I'm always doing something.Maybe I will and hang out with my friends but not tomorrow I have to much to do.I guess I better sleep now I turn off my lamp and there I doze off into a dreamless sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
